


Coltello e forchetta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'amore tra il coltello e la forchetta.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Coltello e forchetta!Prompt: quando son con te la vita ha tutto un altro sapore!





	Coltello e forchetta

Coltello e forchetta  
  
  
Knife socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi metalliche e accavallò le gambe. Strinse le labbra e alzò un braccio di metallo grigio, conficcandolo nella fetta di carne su cui era seduto. Il sangue gli macchiò i pantaloni gessati a righe color fumo. Tagliò un pezzo triangolare di carne grande quanto il suo petto e si voltò. Una ciocca dei suoi capelli color cenere aguzzi gli ricadde davanti agli occhi dal taglio duro. Si leccò le labbra, la pelle grigia era chiara, quasi bianca e un’armatura di metallo gli stringeva il petto muscoloso.  
“Mister Knife, finalmente la rivedo!” gridò una voce femminile.   
Il ragazzo si voltò, appoggiando la mano umana sul lenzuolo di carne scura sotto di lui.   
Una ragazza avanzò con i piedi nudi di un grigio chiaro quanto il suo lungo il pavimento di ceramica. I tre codini color fuliggine le ondeggiavano sul capo ritmicamente e le iridi color cielo coperto le brillarono. Lo salutò dimenando la mano a forma di forchetta e con le due bacchette che le facevano da altra mano si grattò una guancia.  
“Milady Fork, è un piacere vederla” sussurrò il ragazzo. La punta aguzza e tagliente delle sue orecchie appuntite divenne più scura e sentì le guance accaldarsi.   
La giovane saltò a piedi uniti sul pezzo di carne tagliato e lo infilzò con i tacchi a spillo appuntiti che indossava. Scoccò un bacio verso Knife e chiuse gli occhi arrossendo.  
“E’ un piacere anche per me, amor mio. Quando sono con voi la vita ha tutto un altro sapore” sussurrò gentilmente.   
Knife arrossì e piegò il capo.  
“Vale lo stesso” bisbigliò.

 


End file.
